dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive29
Category:UserTalk Archive When Available Hey Bond! When you get back and are available, I need to talk to you about some things, so let me know when you see this so we can set up a time to talk on chat. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy your vaction! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 20:45, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Shielded Electronics One of the business ideas behind The Little Shop is that electronics have been getting more and more ingratiated into wizarding society, but there are no wizarding stores that sell them. There are lots of magical animals with hides that repel magic, as protection from wizards. If you glued a layer of the hide of the outside of the box that contained the workings, or made a cellphone case out of the hide, it could block the magic and keep out from mugging up the electricity (…right?). As a Administrator and the Relic Approver, could you please officially approve the idea? And as a GM choice thing, could you decide which hides work and which ones don't? I know it's a lot to ask, and I'm sorry, but Mione and I really can't progress with the store until this is definite. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 02:56, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Pain in the ... I know Marla's being difficult, Bond, and I apologise, but I just didn't want to adapt seamlessly to the magical world. :P Alex Jiskran 14:22, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates Good day sir. I am a Representative from OlympianRPG.com and was hoping our two site could be come affiliated. Please message me back as soon as possible. Alright I should be around for awhile, so hopefully I can catch you. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 21:01, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Not Teaching It's fine with me; besides I already had something planned for Geist, cause he needs a little time to himself. Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 23:12, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hides in Question I planned for tests using dragon, erumpent, graphorn, and tebo hides, both alone and in combinations. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 23:26, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Dervish & Banges Since this place has for at least the last OOC 18 months dealt with exotic tech, I presumed they would handle large, clunky basically 1990s tech with, as described in the RP with Caly, a lumpy add-on to negate magical interference, basically filtering through powdered Chizpurfle carapace and Fluxweed, to bifurcate the flows of electricity and magic and absorb the magic. The shop would sell simple units for playback and electronic storage, but no physical burning capacity. Customers could order DVDs etc. from Muggle outlets through the shop. Alex Jiskran 18:30, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm free for about an hour or so, if you're available. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 22:15, April 9, 2014 (UTC) GM I started Elara's work here. Can you GM it, please? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 01:46, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The Map thankyouthankyouthankyou, Bond! *huggles* LittleRedCrazyHood 11:38, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Bubble size Changing Luc to a Talk bubble doesn't appear to have improved the situation to any noticeable degree. so perhaps that wasn't the problem. Alex Jiskran 13:45, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Wizarding Wireless Network HELLO! I'm really both happy and excited right now. I was looking at your profile cause I'm weird like that and I found the picture of the Wizarding Wireless Network and looked it up on Harry Potter Wiki and IT'S A WIZARDING RADIO STATION! Real radio enthusiast, me. We should totallytotallytotallyomgyes make a page for it. I mean I'm totally waving my arms about in the air right now (which is pretty hard as I'm typing this message) but yeah, let me know what you think! “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 17:33, April 10, 2014 (UTC) YES BOND! Thank you! I'll let them know. Seriously, I'm so happy I could squeeze the poop out of you. THANKS AGAIN! “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 17:40, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm much too lazy to change it now. I'm on the kindle, so I'm gonna change it later. That, or someone could do it for me? :p So how was vacation? Lissy (Owl Me!) 17:43, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Auror Admission Test Since this keeps getting overwritten by newbies, I've put a 'New and unregistered users' block on editing it. This won't stop anyone running a mouse over the basic page and copying and pasting, I trust. Alex Jiskran 21:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC) And then? Thank you for fixing it. I always thought my bubbs were appropriately sized. I do have a question. Should I change all of my bubbles to the original talk bubble code to avoide this problem in the future? It makes sense to me. I am not going to do it without someone else saying the same. Thanks again. Belle Linda 23:33, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Just to check Do you happen to know anything about Echo (that you can share)? IS she OK in RL? I was talking about her on Chat recently and realised I simply don't know. Alex Jiskran 08:22, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Old School I miss the Stag Patronus "Preserve" tag. :P Alex Jiskran 08:21, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Lil Bundles Thanks for archiving it! Really appreciate that:) I would have done it, but I need to do chores before I get on the computer. Lissy (Owl Me!) 17:49, April 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: The Kaleido-Folk I know! All the guys got deleted other than Dustfinger, and I sort of feel sorry for him now :P 18:52, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Jaylyn I don't know. She's MIA in my mind because after Bryan Left idk what happened to her. So I'm just assuming they're divorced or estranged at the moment. :Yeah it's really sad, I do miss echo :/ But I think Bry might come back for summer, which hopefully will be good :P "List of the fallen" Just so we consider where both users and chars may be most needed, I was thinking we should compile a comprehensive rundown of the formerly active users (of the last couple of years) who are no longer so, and the projects/places they used to run. Alex Jiskran 01:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Bubble Transfer The Word-Bubble coding is similar enough to the Talk code, I can do it myself. Thank you! I've always like the way the bubbles look, I had seen them squared once which was strange. The only thing I don't like about Talk vs other bubble codes is being linked to back to my user-page, and not the characters pages. Thanks again! Belle Linda 09:33, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Finalizing the Ideas Hey, Bond. So I've gathered up some people who have kindly volunteered there characters and Kibeth even made one especially for the purpose. The finalized idea and concept can be found here. I made it so that every show has a sub heading and the presenter of said show gets complete control over this sub heading and who posts in it, so interviews OWL's etc. If you're not sure about the concept or anything else, please just say! Thanks! “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 14:06, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Owls I did have an idea that listeners could Owl in their request perhaps along with a link of the song. “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 15:03, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Orphanage Question Basically I would just need to give permission. Just me. Like "Hey Lissy can I make an orphan for Lil Bundles?" And I say yes, because I will most of the time unless they already have one. In instances like what Cynder is doing (all my >.< Btw) and making it so I HAVE TO accept a temporary orphan, as well as another one, WITHOUT asking my permission, sort of pisses me off. Lissy (Owl Me!) 17:38, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure, Sounds like a good idea! I'll do it when I get on the computer. Lissy (Owl Me!) 18:37, April 16, 2014 (UTC) New look map Whilst it's fantastic, I've just noticed that the 'compilation descriptions' I wrote for each floor seem to have been lost. Should I mention this to Red, do you think? Alex Jiskran 12:40, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Quidditch Cave Just out of curiosity, why did we lose this? Alex Jiskran 22:26, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Grounds Glad you like, of course, but it's a bit of a slow process, I'm afraid, to avoid overdoing the Irish (which is what I'm going for, in case it's not clear :P). Alex Jiskran 15:38, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Summer How long OOC will this last? Alex Jiskran 15:51, April 18, 2014 (UTC) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Racial_Special_Abilities Just so you remember it? :D Lissy (Owl Me!) 19:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Teaching Post Dear Bond em 7, Hello! I've recently created a new character by the name of Aldreni Reebes. She hosts an affinity towards the subject of Transfiguration. As such, I would like to apply for this post come the start of turn. If you would be so kind so as to message me upon your reception of this application, I'd be very grateful. Thanks! Threevee (talk) 02:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Schism Whatever they elect to do in school, Bond, I think the adult chars and organisations have to 'play past' the Triwizard. Alex Jiskran 13:46, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Sarah I'm happy to have her, or Pierre, teach anything you need covering. Animagi Training was basically dead last year, but whoever took over CoMC did nothing. Alex Jiskran 13:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RP in Kinsel's office? I was wondering if you had time to rp with Shane in Kinsel's office, he has somethings to report to you and an offer to give to you! JacktheCat (talk) 15:38, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Policy on IC violence I think we need to rewrite this somewhat. I feel that a char who commits murder (the deliberate, conscious taking of another life) should automatically forfeit the protection of 'cannot be killed without owner's consent'. Aurors, within the framework of the law, are not committing murder if they kill while performing their duties and with just cause. To avoid a new loophole (artifact possession or similar) I would also say that a char who kills three+ times involuntarily also forfeits. Alex Jiskran 14:24, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Spelled out I can't see it anywhere, Bond, on the RP or Char Policy pages, so I presume it has simply been a communal understanding. I feel, therefore, that it needs setting down, officially. Alex Jiskran 14:33, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Rae Cameron She's been deleted; I just keep forgetting to ask someone to delete the apartment and stuff. Sowwy ;( I let Jisk know, but he might have missed the owl. 19:21, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Status A bit better. Not as much yelling or school projects. I am not feeling as depressed as I was before. Thank you for asking. :) : I will. Tearing off a strip Once he learns of how Ferlen countermanded him, Draco is going to want words. Just a heads up. :) Alex Jiskran 12:37, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi Bond I just wanted to ask you about those characters based off Anna and Elsa from Frozen that you wanted to make together after the Hogwarts term was over which now it is. I'm currently working on mine on my sandbox wiki. Did you want to make the Elsa like one and I'll do the Anna like one (and they will be sisters, I can make up the last name if you want unless you have an idea!)? Teaching Hello, just to inform you Elena can't teach DAtDA this year, unless you really want her too because I am too busy. Thanks and please respond :) 22:14, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hogwarts Grounds Finally done to my basic satisfaction, although I'm sure further tweaking will follow. :) Alex Jiskran 01:56, April 26, 2014 (UTC) New Teacher http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Abigail_Cassidy Hi! I don't think we've had any interaction since I joined in December, but hello! I'm Ckohrs0221. I put in this forum to hopefully teach this upcoming term. Lissy told me you approve teacher sortings. Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 17:30, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Nymphs Okay, Elsa and I are getting impatient, so I hope it's ok that we start Niele's change into her Air Nymph abilities and Azalea's into her fire nymph abilities? I figure Azalea is starting at fifteen and niele nine because niele is more nymph. Like she's one fourth nymph while Azalea is one sixteenth or thirty... something. I'm bad at fractions. Anyways is it cool with you? :D Lissy (Owl Me!) 14:59, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Sting Operation If you're going to run it your way, you'll have to just send them off. If Draco comes down and discovers he's been countermanded, he will take Mr. Black aside for a severe dressing down,at the very least, and add Luc to the group. Alex Jiskran 19:13, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Lucas Finch Idea Hey! I will make this breif since I know you are probably busy. Anyways, do you think that Lucas could hide away in the sewers of the Wizarding World? Also, I want to know if I would be able to set up explosives in Lucas Finch's apartment with a hostage inside, so that way when someone tries to open the door it goes off. Just a reminder, these are not big explosives so you will not have to worry about rebuilding a floor to the Apartment. I would also like to set one up in Knockturn Alley with another hostage and Lucas could send a letter to Rookwood that would have him make a decision between the two and the one thathe doesn't pick goes up in flames. JacktheCat (talk) 20:31, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Totally unrelated to the nymph thing Thanks for the nymph thing though! I was wondering though. Chrys and... well a lot of people had ideas on a new expansion, purging vampires. And I was wondering if I could talk it over with you? :D is there a time you're able to get on chat? Lissy (Owl Me!) 16:08, April 29, 2014 (UTC) In that case, I'll talk to Lyss, and Jisk too just in case. I know red is ok with it. Thanks!:) Feel free to owl me if you need help with anything, btw Lissy (Owl Me!) 16:37, April 29, 2014 (UTC) GM That is fine by me :) JacktheCat (talk) 19:29, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Sabbatical Did we want to do it for this coming year and the next, or just next,since I won't e leaving until towards the end of June? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 13:10, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Drug policy The current RP in Hyde Park suggests this will be needed both for the site as a whole and Hogwarts in the particular, since one of the smokers is a Fourth Year. Alex Jiskran 13:21, April 30, 2014 (UTC) CRP The merge wifh wood thing, I don't fully understand. But eh :p Red and I were talking last night, we agreed that part wood nymphs didn't have enough powers, so we added that full wood nymphs can make a plant grow immediately while half wood nymphs just do it at an accelerated rate. There's all the part nymph powers here That's pretty much it. Also I thought vampires would live forever unless killed? Born half vampires have an unusually long life? Lissy (Owl Me!) 15:48, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Requests Hello :) I'm new here, I don't think I've ever met you before. I just have an idea for a location on the wiki, and was told to request it to you. I know we have tattoo artists on the wiki, so I was thinking, maybe a tattoo parlor would be a cool idea. A place where you can get magical tattoos, which move. I'd make a tattoo artist myself, but I'm still in my first month. I sent a message to Faeriegrrl and she liked the idea :) It was nice talking to you, I hope you consider. Re: One, you can post on Orion's character page. Two, the CRP looks fine to me. :) Banshee-April Well Jisk told me that it's your call if you think April could still be a part-banshee, which is the weakest of the Banshees... I had an idea of her gaining her part banshee powers at her b-day party. Please consider! 23:47, April 30, 2014 (UTC) : I also wanted to say, since I brought the idea to the wiki, I feel that I should be the first one to try it out... :: 23:03, May 3, 2014 (UTC)